


Turn Back The Clock And Then We Will See

by CoffeePressure



Series: The Marvel Tales [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are a little bit of jerks, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Basically, But not all the time, But not exactly, Civil War Fix-It, Endgame Fix-It, Everything is going to shit, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I hope, I want to post it all today, I write it while sick, I'm bored, Like, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Tags in the future, Peter B. Parker but not exactly?, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker into the multiverse, Peter Parker is the leader of the New Avengers, SO, Time Travel Fix-It, Why Did I Write This?, and now everything is confusing, civil war happened, if you read this, infinity war fix-it, it's going to be short, so I write this right now, some time travel is involved, then I fix-it, then unhappened, who cares?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePressure/pseuds/CoffeePressure
Summary: Peter Parker is Avenger for years, he made some mistakes of course, some bad- some very, very bad but he still was great at hi job. Even though, the thing is sometimes he'd like to turn back the clock and start again-
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Kate Bishop & Peter Parker, Logan (X-Men) & Peter Parker, May Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Janet Van Dyne, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Marvel Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who is sick just like me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+is+sick+just+like+me).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is Avenger for years, he made some mistakes of corse some bad- some very, very bad. The thing is sometimes he'd like to turn back the clock and start again. Well, shit-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again... 
> 
> Hey guys, so I wrote it while sick! May be a little bit- weird? I had high temperature, don't judge me---
> 
> Probably if I published every single thing I wrote i would have like hundred unfinished works?
> 
> I don't know if that's good or- or maybe not?
> 
> Have fun reading my bullshit  
> See ya!
> 
> The second note is the bonus chapter! Now it will be a thing I guess? If you like the idea

* * *

Peter sat silently on the concentrate, his heart pounding in his own ears as he listened to the harsh words that came out of Widow's mouth. It was two hours after the mission and she was halfway through lecturing one of the new recruits who totally fucked up during their mission, because of ignoring Peter - their leader on the battlefield. And of course in that situation, especially in this one Peter was supposed to be the one lecturing and it was obvious the girl would prefer him over harsh and cold Black Widow.

Natasha, she was different ever since Steve died in that attack two months ago, colder and more calculated then she ever was, and so angry, all the time. Peter knew how she felt, he could understand every bit of it, after all, she and Steve had something more than friendship through all these years of fighting alongside and he really felt her pain, it reminded him of Gwen- his Gwen that he lost due to his own stupidity.

Ria or Iron Heart was silent which was totally out of character for a crazy dark-skinned girl as she sat next to Peter not giving him even a glance. He knew she blamed herself for Peter getting hurt during the fight even though it wasn't really her fault, the armor she wore was lacking in parts, damaged, the faceplate long gone replaced with a bandana that revealed only her electric eyes, Sam who now was the new Captain America stood, his back against the wall, hand on his mouth as he tried not to puke at the memory of what they all saw, flesh, blood, and bones.

Peter could feel the taste of salt and everything was loud, his brain hurt but he pushed himself farther anyway, he knew that wasn't a good move but he did it anyway because they needed him. They almost didn't make it and he blamed himself for that, for not being good enough of a leader and failing them. The new terrorist organization that attacked Manhattan put bomb all over the place and if not his Spider-Sense at least half of the city would be covered in rubbles. There was still too much damage, and the last reminded member of the Black Skulls ran away with a smirk on his face as he left Kate Bishop with a bullet in her tight bleeding out to her death. 

It was hard times for heroes, The civil war was the first punch, the Avengers disassembled and the villains gone rougher than ever, on the streets were left only the vigilantes, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Power-Man, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Punisher, Moon Knight, everyone out there with the second identity who was brave enough to put on the mask, Wraith, Prowler who joined their side, all of them, they didn't wait for them- the supposed to be heroes to finally get their heads out of their asses to finally be responsible, to do something.

It was months of them bleeding out on the sidewalks, in alleys, months of Claire and other night nurses stitching up the heroes of the streets. Even Buggle has seen the way it all went to shit, the heroes, legends that were supposed to make them safe turning against each other, and it was the vigilantes to put it all together. 

Stark with his stupid accords couldn't let Steve go against the law and at the same time, he hurt people for whom the Accords were made, on the other hand, Rogers decide it was a good idea to tell everyone 'fuck you' by not agreeing to one thing all the civilians wanted the most, feeling that comes with the one sentence: _The Avengers, group of gifted and enhanced called Heroes is not above everyone else, therefore they will be following the law like the rest of civilians._ Rogers didn't agree with most of the rules, he didn't like half of the document even though Tony could make it work, could sign and then fight it from the inside but the world's greatest strategist couldn't see past his nose. Even though Iron Man might be right, there were things Rogers was right about as well, for the fact Ross decide on the Accords to control the enhanced and the document that was mainly about the Avenger initiative - would change it all to control other enhancers, _The freaks_ as he called them.

It's not hard to realize what happened, Rogers went rogue with the rest of the Avengers, there was a fight, they disassembled, Tony went back to his alcoholism and the streets were left in the blood. These were hard times when you could find bodies of people half dead on the street screaming for help and terrorist, gangs having fun around the abounded by its heroes city. 

"We fucked up" Was the first thing Spider-Man not too long after this happened, it was shocking because no one ever saw him curse, it was something unusual, "You all may think, we **heroes** are perfect because it looks like it, we fight, we joke, we laugh and make it work. You see us all here all the time, around the city, sometimes you don't as we hide behind the tower's walls" He started, everyone looking at him with tears in his eyes, he remembered his Aunt May's words about Spider-Man long time ago when he was just eighteen and he was on the tv, she didn't like the idea of someone running around in spandex, she didn't hate Spider-Man but she was afraid of him and her words hurt because she was right, the mask was there but he was scared to take it him- of the possibility that someone close to might get hurt. He put them in danger and no matter how good thing it was he was aware they might get hurt a lot in the process "-Someone once said to me, the other me, behind the mask on a normal day, does he even have a job? Others said: He seems so cool, he probably has an amazing life! There's lots opinion on the subject but do you really know how it is? the thing is-- that's all bullshit, because we all, we are not different from all of you, we struggle, we make mistakes, I do." He paused "What hurts me is when the people we all promised to defend are getting hurt because of our problems" He could feel the tears on his cheeks as he continued "I was too young to understand then when the whole civil war happened but I know, now, it's all our fault. We weren't prepared and all of it? Deaths? Our city in rubbles, blood, flesh, and bones? It's our fault! We are not heroes and now I see, that we never were"

The voices stopped, harsh yelling stopped as he struggled to breathe, the blood running down his sweaty forehead, he hears Ria scream something to the others as everything started to get blurry, he remembered everything, every single detail of the mission, Black suit with white skulls on their chests, the blood all over their bodies as the screamed, run at them, bombs, yelling, crying, pain. They didn't succeed and the mission was a failure because of them, because of him.

He remembered hours before the mission, the strategy, details they went trough, Natasha rolling her eyes at his silly joke. Ria chatting excitedly about some circuits from alien tech, Sam smiling softly at him as he once again went through everything, as a leader to the new Avengers, he caught amusement shining behind Logan's eyes, something that rarely ever happened, Wasp hugging him the minutes before they went towards the Quinjet, the call from Mary Jane who was in Europe working, though it was obvious she was worried.

Now he couldn't help but let the tears finally fall, Logan all alone after all of the X-Men were hunted down, killed, torn apart, Wasp after her husband Hank died, Sam and Bucky after Steve, Natasha, Ria, Tony's death. Everything was too overwhelming. He remembered his own Aunt covered in blood laying on the ground, her lips partially open as the blood slipped to the ground, her eyes slightly open as well as if she was about to fall asleep. Cancer. He screamed.

He didn't hear it, the voices screaming his alias as he curled into himself taking everything in, the pain. His senses were dialed to eleven, maybe more, because he could hear everything and didn't understand a bit of all of it, feel the hand on his wrist as someone tried to calm him down, his own heartbeat punching against his ribcage that was more visible since he didn't have money for enough food ever since Jonah kicked him out from his building leaving him without any job. His throat burning as he screamed, or did he? The hot tears against his dirty skin, the blook on his temple, He remembered every single nightmare clouding his mind ever since Mary left New York. He was alone, all over again, his friends, his team-mates, family, they were all dying and it was on him.

"Spider-Man" He heard Natasha's weirdly warm and shaking voice, she was loud, so fucking loud. Peter winced at the volume as he put hands on his ears immediately regretting it as he felt the pain on his head's left side, he whimpered quietly. "Spider-Man, please! Spider-" She tried shaking him a little, the other Avengers, or what was left from it around them, tears in their eyes as they looked at their leader, **He was so strong all the time,** they knew Peter pretended like it didn't affect him, he was the best leader they could ever have, brilliant and great strategist, he was always calm whenever the situation needed it, he would joke to make them feel better but himself, he was dying inside. He had the best advice but he was bleeding from the same wound every time. He never gave up though even when he broke in front of them they all knew he will stand back up. 

They heard it, the low whisper of pain "It's all my fault" And they didn't know what to say because they didn't know how much he was hurting, they didn't know he blamed himself for everything. "I fucked up" His voice was harsh, most of them winced at the way he talked about himself, they friend, their brother, "It's all my fault, my fault, my fault-" They decide they will stay, and be there with him to the end, to the moment he will know not all of it was on him and longer. Till the end of the line. 

_"You know, sometimes I wish I could turn back the clock" "And then what?" "Then we will see"_

* * *

**I REMEMBER IT A LITTLE DIFFERENTLY**

* * *

He could feel the migraine at the back of his head the second he came back to consciousness, his body felt sore but in a different way than he remembers feeling less painful and more as if he wake up on the hard mattress. He opened his eyes wide not prepared for the sudden light that hit him making him squeeze his eyes tight, in irritation. The honking from the street that makes him grown as he covers his ears, woman yelling across the street, cats fighting in an alley.

He remembers the taste of salt on his lips that wasn't there as he wet them in nervousness, he let out a breath and opened his eyes again, slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room, the stars, sticker on the ceiling were the first thing that caught his eyes moment he did it, the same stickers he remembers putting when he was little with his uncle Ben. He felt familiar buzz at the back of his skull as everything around him seemed to slow down, what was different he didn't felt the adrenaline in his vein which was usually normal as the Spider-Sense turned on in case of threat in his surroundings.

He knew though there wasn't any danger, how? He didn't know but there was this feeling that something was just- wrong.

He sat upon his bed, the Star Wars cover he begged for when he was eight years old, he remembers May laughing at his pleases, that was around three months after the school started, a year before the Iron Man expo and one year after-

One not so funny past. He sighed as he rubbed his nose trying not to think about anything that would make it worse and put his legs down on the floor making his way towards the door, the first thing that caught his attention was how big everything seemed. _Too big_ , he thought frowning as he looked around his room.

Maybe he was trying something with Janet the other day and the effect was only showing now? That wouldn't be too surprising actually with the crazy scientist that liked him so much. He made his way towards the living room as he fixed falling sweatpants on his hips. _I definitely need to talk with Janet about this,_ he thought as he jumps down the stairs towards the living room, the smell of burned pancakes hitting his nose brought memories. _May_. He smiled absently as walks to the kitchen.

Peter didn't notice the pair of curious eyes on him as he made his way towards the kitchen, hand reaching towards the kettle to boil the water for his coffee, the routine he started at the beginning of his college years when his professors decide it was alright to give at least to assignments every other week. He put it on the fire almost instantly moving towards the fridge thinking about where he could buy breakfast when he noticed that in fact, it wasn't empty, _what's new?_ the young man thinks as he frowned at the state of the fridge not remembering when he could even have time to do the shopping, he shrugged.

Maybe someone from the team visited? Kate? no, she wasn't like that, she was all _surviving on your own or dying bitch._ Maybe Ria? Nah, that's less likable with her sitting in the workshop the whole time, Logan would rather kill himself then go shopping for Peter that one was sure. Maybe Danvers is back? It would be so cool "Huh" Peter frowned when he didn't find coffee where it was supposed to be. He looked everywhere, after a minute he finally found it and had his god's drink about to be prepared when the box of coffee was taken from him.

Peter cursed under his breath, there was only one person brave enough to still his coffee "Tasha, I swear to god-" He cut himself off, his mouth open, the woman before him wasn't amused at all, her eyebrow raised in challenge. He automatically clenched his lip. Eyes widen. It was not Natasha.

"Well?" He didn't say anything, his throat was dry because he just see a fucking ghost in his childhood kitchen, or is he finaly that crazy? He couldn't tell. It seemed so real he thought he was going to puke. His brain hurt, truly and he knew that if he didn't do something, try to get out, close his eyes, anything he might cry, because there was no chance she was there, in front of him, no chance.

And at the same time, it wasn't the craziest thing that happened, there were crazier, "Could you tell me now, why young man decide on coffee this fine morning?" She said, she wasn't smiling, not as she used too, she was angry. Was it because he cursed? Wait, it wasn't real, was it. He felt his eyes burn, he was aware of the silent tear running down his cheek, "Peter?" Her expression softened just as they both heard footsteps going from up towards him. _Wait? That's why I'm suddenly mini-size? Is it a time-travel thing? Because if it is I don't know if my sanity is going to take it--_

"Hey Honey, Pete-" The Man stopped, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked between his nephew and his wife, "Something happened?" Man's usually cheerful voice was full of worry as he noticed the state his nephew was in.

But Peter couldn't hear anymore, because there were two people standing in front of him, both of which were supposed to be dead! They weren't and he didn't know what was going on and his mind raced miles every single second, what happened, what did he fucked up this time? A mission went wrong? End of the world? Did he gone insane-

Oh god, he hoped he didn't. Maybe it was a dream, yeah, just a dream he was going to wake up from any second. Peter gulped as he pinched himself on the arm, hard, feeling the pain, it stung. May yelled at the sight of blood pouring from the fresh wound dragging Peter's hand away from it by his wrist, Their eyes locked, She was so confused.

"Fuck" He muttered under his breath, the words cracking in the middle at which Ben's eyes widened in shock.

The woman in front of him, her dark brown eyes, the usual shine that reminded him of everything good, of life. His mother figure, the person that lectured him, raised, taught him how to live. The person that laughed at every one of his stupid jokes and was there whenever he couldn't tell her the truth, whenever he was hurting.

Because May was the best and no one would ever tell him otherwise. Now though when he looked into these deep, beautiful eyes he couldn't see anything but how they looked when they, stopped shinning when they went blank and emotionless. May on the floor in her own blood she choked out, dying. He didn't know how he lived after that, all he knows is, that he'd barely survive. He'd be dead if not for his team that one was obvious. 

"FUCK!" He couldn't himself from screaming as he fell to the ground, putting his face in his hands. All he could see in front of his eye was the image of his aunt, in blood, uncle Ben in blood, were his parents in blood too after the plane crash? Wait-why is he thinking about it now? "Two fucking decads! And finally gone insane! Fucking amazing" He screamed into his hands making both Ben and May jump slightly in surprise. The couple's eyes widened.

"Peter Benjamin Parker" He didn't hear her, he couldn't hear anything. He cried. May looked at his husband who seemed to be as lost as her, they didn't understand what their nephew meant, yesterday he was just fine and now. Now he was screaming, cursing and crying in pain, unbelievable pain they didn't understand. 

"To-ny, please-" The chocked whisper was almost unhearable, as May crouched down in front of her nephew, kid curled up in ball rocked himself back and forth, repeating the same sentence over and over again. "Please Tony, come back, please- help"

They were confused as they watched their nine-years-old nephew breaking down in front of them, they didn't understand. Who was Tony? And why was he crying because of him? What happened with their sweet innocent kid who covered his ears at the light curses as if it was commiting a crime? It was barely second before he finally calms down enough to look back at them, his eyes brown Bambi eyes widen in fear, terrified, screaming in pain.

His breathing was erratic, short, fast. May tried again, called for her baby boy to answer but his eyes were blank, empty and she felt like crying right here and there, how to help, what to do to make it better-

"five-" Peter muttered silently, starting to counter cutting his own sobbs as he breathed slowly, deep breaths one by one. May wanted to ask, what he needs, what he wanted to say but she didn't interrupt him as he opened his mouth again to mutter under his breath. It wasn't too long before she realized he wasn't addressing any of them. "Five things- FIve things I can see," he said, "The floor, the ceiling-" He counted as he looked all over the room, she didn't miss how he didn't look towards her or Ben. "My shirt- My pants, M-my socks"

"Four things I can feel, my pants, my shirt, the floor, my- my socks" He paused as he breathed in, slower this time. _It's good, It's good, I can do this,_ Peter said to himself, "Three things I can hear, The Car," He frowned to himself as if thinking and May wanted to know, so desperately what was happening inside his nephew's head, how could she help "tv, my- heartbeat, two, three" Ben frowned but Peter didn't stop "Two things I can smell- burned pancakes," Peter smiled "perfume" They didn't comment as they waited for his nephew to calm down. "One thing I can taste- salt."

"Peter?"

"Just a second," He said instantly cutting her of as he closed his eyes breathing slowly in and out, _you can do this Parker, it's probably just a prank or something- Maybe Strange fucked up Universe by accident-_ "I don't know what's happening, It's- it a-1 everything is wrong and- what I did this time or if it was me this time, after all, it could- all of this be Johnny's fault for all I know-

"and I really wouldn't even be surprised but I hope I didn't destroy the universe, my team is alright and most importantly I hope I'm not going insane because that wouldn't be as funny as Logan think it would be and if that's a prank which would also be possible, Kate better run or I swear on everything that's holy-"

"-PETER!" He opened his eyes, was he rambling? May sat beside him, her arms on his shoulders pinning him down, grounding him, good. _That's good, I won't dissociate again,_ He thought to himself. This time her voice was calmer, sweeter and it was too much like Aunt May he knew, it hurt "Peter, honey, what are you talking about?"

"About inevitable?" He said in a duh voice, _God his coping mechanism wasn't good, was it?_ "I thought that's a trend now or was I wrong? Destructions, bad omens and apocalypse?" He asked feeling himself smirk sadly at his own comment but May didn't smile and Ben seemed, even more, confused at his nephew's words, worried.

Peter shook his head cursing under his breath ignoring the disapproving hum from his guardians. He got back to his serious, leader voice, _He had to be strong, he couldn't be weak not in front of anyone_ and most importantly, he needs a plan- he needs a team, "I need to know everything, what time is it, where I am, the street the names that I'm supposed to know maybe something changed, Avengers where, when and why.

"Do they exist even, movies, comics, everything that matter and don't matter. Big events, little events, every single detail that could be different from what I should remember." He said on one breath as he pushed himself from the floor May trying to get him back down but he was too fast and flexible due to his spider powers and already made his way to the living room "There are few obvious answers, and some I might not think of yet-" He cut himself off as he turned around to look at his Uncle and Aunt, both breathing, alive. 

Peter let out a breath straightening his posture to look more confident as he spoke trying to push back the incident from just minutes ago as he looked his guardians into eyes, both of them completely confused by their nephew's sudden change of the mood that worried them highly- getting from breakdown to fighting mood wasn't something they would call normal-

Ben looked at his nephew and really looked - the son in more way than one. His eyes were the same but different, they weren't shining with childlike innocence and wonder, not anymore. They were burning like flames, full of determination and experience he was sure didn't have himself, full of knowledge he wasn't supposed to share because simply it was too dangerous and at the same time they were terrified, disappointed that not everything was as cool as the Star Wars movies they all watched together on movie nights. It wasn't Peter but it was. 

"Peter" The name burned on his tongue as he said it, frowning at the kid that shoved whatever he muttered about to himself at the back of his head and turned his attention to Ben, "What- What all of this means?"

"Something amazing Ben," Peter frowned second later cutting himself of "Alright, no, go back, I hate it actually, I take it back- Amazing, maybe a little but that's a total disaster right there and it doesn't deserve that kind of title," He said offended at himself that he even thought about calling whatever it was, amazing, or not as he just said.

May sighed as she looked to his husband before looking back to their nephew worried, "Peter-"

"Anyway, we don't have time for this! Few simple answers, first: time travel," He said counting on his fingers, Ben raised an eyebrow at his nephew's words and May smiled slightly, their cute, Guffy kid "next we have multiverse hopping and or alternative universe hopping, alternate timeline and or the same timeline but changed which get as back to time travel in which everything change and rest of the story would look different" He stopped his pace as he looked at his guardians, they looked worried, May now was smiling more sadly then amused and Ben, he seemed serious almost terrified of whatever makes its way into his nephew's mind, though Peter couldn't tell. "But- Timeline can't change, not if the big entity didn't affect the timeline itself or- if someone didn't use some kind of artifact"

"Honey-"

"That word sounds so skeptical you know," Peter cut her off with sarcastic tongue clicking with it in frustration, his stupid habit "Almost like the time when I first lead our mission after the fight at the compound ten years ago, Logan laughed at the plan, of course, he did it's logan" Peter shook his head in amusement at the memory, his lips formed in a smirk as he added "but we won"

The words were full of joy as he sat on the sofa with misty gaze, something that reminded Ben of the boy before his parents died, after a minute of silence, May smiled lightly at the three words as a tear fall down on her nephew's cheek, he wiped it away immediately, "We did it, we- we won and of course we're the Avengers" 

Ben smiled at that as well though he couldn't help but worry as he listened to his nine-years-old with horror, "Sounds like quite a story behind these words buddy" He said 

"it's- It's long, you don't want to hear it," Peter said looking down at the floor as he waved it off, May and Ben exchanged look before they moved to their nephew to comfort him from whatever made him look so beaten up. May sat on his right sight hugging his side as Ben move to the other. Peter between them crushed into a warm hug that made him smile as he looked up at Ben and for a moment - he could feel it, the a warm familiarity he didn't for so long, all the fear gone as he cracked a smile towards the older man who returns it with his own.

"You can always tell us everything buddy- everything you want"

"Um-" Peter, felt himself chuckle a little, then the seriousness was back as he looked down to the floor- everything- _surely he could trust May and Ben, right_ "alright it's going to sound quiet crazy but- I'm not exactly your Peter," He said surprising his guardians who frowned at the nine-years-old with confusion

"What do you mean Peter," May asked as she run her hand trough his curls softly looking at her husband who just shrugged in question.

"I don't know honselty one thing I'm on the battlefield and the next I am here- in my room, alive and you guys alive too! I should be thirty-seven for God's sake but look at me! Do I look thirty-seven? I sure don't think so, "I- Hell I don't even know what to think about because just before waking up I had the whole team all over the battlefield- we were going to come back to base and- it's all so messy, especially after Captain decided I'm going to take over- it was after-" He paused clearly calculating in his head as he gestured with his hands

"-After the attack at the compound? about three years after it actually. They needed me at the base, it was already being fixed, like a month to finish it, I think. I give them few of my ideas, we bonded- the usual," He started as he let himself go back to these days "Natasha talked with me about something and then Steve, he- turned out he wanted a break and said he wasn't going to be back, so he- they, needed a new leader." He paused looking at his aunt and uncle's blank expressions and sighed tiredly- and how should he explain that one? "It was three years after the Endgame," He clarified even though it was obvious his Aunt and Uncle didn't know what he was talking about much to Avenger's annoyance. He just needed to let it out. Just like that.

"What happened then, sweetie?" May asked knowing what her nephew needed even though she didn't really understand.

"We were alone, me and Cap," He said not missing the furrowed expression of both of his guardians "We talked, and he said he wanted me to be- to be the leader of the new team. The New Avengers". He breathed out "At first I declined, then all went to shit as always-" He was cut off by not very quiet reprimand on his language, Peter chuckled, he really had a problem with swearing, didn't he? "Before this mess though I needed to go back, college that's why I declined then. I wanted a normal life- it was around a year later when I stepped in to help the team, I still didn't take the role I didn't want. I stayed as the honorary and studied a bit more, six years later I took over, I am- was on this position for ten years and yesterday-" He cut himself off.

"What happened yesterday Peter?"

_Failer-_ "There was this new terrorist organization, they called themselves Black Skulls, they were like Goblins all over again but more crazy and destructive i guess- I mean at least Norman's Crew had some kind of reason but the skulls? They're enigma to me," He explained "We- Lost? not exactly, half of the city was in ruins tough, they died- Died May" He chocked out "Kate, I think she was bleeding out on the field somewhere and it was my fault- because I'm the worst leader." 

May look towards ben, he wouldn't hear it if not for the super hearing "Donnah?" _no. no. No, no, no, no, **NO!** Why don't they believe me? What did I say wrong? May and Ben would believe, right? They would, they were his guardians and now they think I'm crazy?_

He couldn't stay here, he needed to solve it, fix it. Peter slowly stood up from where he sat, letting his legs fall to the ground- _Alright Parker, new plan your genius brain needs to think out but first we find the team-_ "Where are you going, buddy?"

"To- to my room," He said hesitantly, "I will, I don't know- I will take a break, take a nap? yeah? It's pretty exhausting worrying about my teammates, so I will nap I guess- and then go over some kind of a plan-" _Not really a lie_ he thought as he didn't even wait for them to respond and walked out of the living room and towards his room.

He closed the door and leaned on it with his back, breathing heavily, in and out. _They didn't believe me,_ He thought as he closed his eyes and then it hit him, _Of course, they didn't you idiot! You didn't act too sain!_ he scolded himself as he opened his eyes. Shortly, something got fucked-up, he was younger, Ben was alive, time travel? Possible.

They reacted weirdly to the mention of the Avengers. Where they even formed yet? Or maybe they exist on a different name? Alternative Universe? maybe an alternative timeline in the past? Peter let himself pace before he locked his eyes on the computer sitting on his desk, he didn't hesitate before opening it and putting the name in the search bar: _Avengers._ There it was, the date October 10th, 2012 after the Avengers were formed and the Stark Tower was reformed as they base but- That's a bit different from his timeline, he should be around fifteen right now! And the Avengers were formed earlier in his reality, with wasp and Logan who would eventually ditch them with this whole Civil War mess and rejoin before Peter took over the leadership Natasha never wanted. But now he was what, nine? Ten?

He stood up from his place at the desk automatically going for his backpack pulling out his wallet and school's legitimate by which he was currently nine years old, Peter cursed silently before rushing to his wardrobe and putting everything he would need, clothes, some computer parts, some snacks left in the drawer probably from some movie nights in his bedroom. He didn't hesitate before going for his window opening it widely, eight-floor he remembered as he looked down at the sidewalk. The people didn't know what was happening up there, they were so clueless. Peter smiled. He'd do everything to be this stupid clueless nine-years-old Peter Parker.

"Peter?" Her voice was terrified and Peter knew he couldn't let himself look at her, he had to fix it and the first step he needed to make was get out of the apartment. "Ben! Ben, He's- Please Peter! Don't do it!-" She screamed, he heard Ben slowing coming towards him, and then he let out a breath and closed eyes as he put his hand towards the wall om the outside. _You got it, Pete, you do it all the time!_ He reprimanded himself. And then he was on the outside clenching to a wall by his window with eyes snapped shut. People down there ignored his Aunt's terrified scream going on with their life- wait he's nine, he can't be Spider-Man! He's not Spider-Man in this universe right? "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" 

"The powers work," He said out loud to himself nodding not too long after, that was good. He didn't wait for faith because he didn't believe in it or May's worried lecture about jumping out the window and making her scared like that. Peter took one deep breath, _Its alright, I'm Spider-Man! I can do this._ He leaped up and onto the roof before looking around, it was the same neighborhood, nothing changed maybe besides the fact that it wasn't **his** reality. Now nine years old he let himself come back into usual routine and run in the direction of Stark Tower. 

Because he'll he found himself running in said direction so many time he knew it by heart already, every shortcut and every turn like his home, Jean's pocket- God, he lived this city, Peter realized as he jumped from one of the buildings to another screaming in joy, he will have to make his web-shooters but again he will probably do this in the workshop with Tony after he explained all of this mess which he literally couldn't wait for- the only thing, he was worried about his team- and now May and Ben, because they didn't seem at all happy with everything he told them. _Maybe it was mistake?_ Peter shook his head, there's nothing he can do about this now. He needs to focus.

The young spider run down along the bank roof not missing a one or two pairs of curious eye that caught him running- he didn't worry, after a long time of experience in the Super-Hero business he knew he was too fast for them to catch him on their camera anyway. So he run and didn't stop the smile that stretched on his lips at the sight of the tower, it's time to pay a visit to long time friends.

Not too far from where young spider runs towards the place he for so long called his home the man observed. He grinned widely as he turned his eyes towards the guns spread all over the room, the skull sprayed on the black bag in seven different colors grinned back at him. _We have a spider to catch._

"Home, sweet home," Peter said the moment he stood facing the tower, it was so long since he last time visited his home. 

He remembered the days, long days when he would stay in so beloved labs tinkering and chatting with F.R.I.D.A.Y. whose beautiful remark, sarcasm, her cute motherly instincts that reminded him of J.A.R.V.I.S but still she was so different with a bit of recklessness that make her her own person- even though she was a code.

JOCASTA who was in some way really similar to Janet Van Dyne, cute and girly but stomping hard on the ground, H.O.M.E.R. and J.A.R.V.I.S., excentrical and caring, always careful with everything around - the three being like the parental trio as they mother-henned over everyone from the Avengers much to their all annoyance.

E.D.I.T.H. who was, well a newborn that Tony created with a wide smile on his face as they eated Chinese food from the other day joking over something they watched on the TV during their time together, and KAREN his KAREN, his older sister that Peter got as a gift with q suit from Tony that he declined so many times until that one day-.

Peter smiled widely at the memory of late lab adventures, talking with AIs, movie nights with team, games, friendly rivalry, and training together. It was something amazing, then he grimaced as he remembered, there was no F.R.I.D.A.Y, no JOCASTA, no H.O.M.E.R., no KAREN and definitely no E.D.I.T.H, they were his friends, one of his best friends after Tony died leaving the workshop empty. sometimes they helped more than the team ever did, and they were not here. Peter wiped the tears away as he sighed and walked into the tower "F.R.I-" He cut himself off before he could make this mistake "Hey, J?" 

People around, scientists, chatted excitedly as always it was their usual day, normal Tuesday morning when the kid came in. Everyone was frozen in place not daring to look away from nine years old? who came into the tower confidently, still awkwardly as if he was stuck between being terrified, shy and confident bravery, he was like Captain America in the way he seemed to be prepared for everything, his voice was like the one of Tony Stark and he was aware like Romanov, he reminded him of every of the Avengers they saw almost every day, they lived here after all. 

"Um- J.A.R.V.I.S?" It wasn't too long before a very familiar man, his boxer stance and grumpy expression was seen in the lobby, he talked to someone on the phone when his eyes caught the kid and the man grimaced saying his goodbye to whoever was on the other side, "J.A.R.V.I.S buddy? it's Peter? Parker, could I please talk with Tones? It's kind of important- like I fucked up Universe again kind of bad!"

_Hey, kid!_ was heard trough the floor gaining Peter's attention. The boy smiled widely, oh, he remembered the nights Happy and him would talk for hours, he was like an uncle to him ever since he and May- well, he wasn't going there but he liked the man nonetheless. After that, they were even closer, he would just look this grumpy and unhappy face which made his name really ironical but when you know him? He was so cool! Peter couldn't even count the night they would watch amazing movies with popcorn and chat, at first when they meet he wasn't happy obviously but after all they were trough? They were family, after all, so he couldn't help himself but be enthusiastic at the sight of his Uncle. Sue him- or no,he's broke-

"Happy!" He shouted grinning widely, which shocked the man he stopped in tracks frozen. "Oh Man, how good you're here! You won't believe what happens! anyway, we can talk it out, with cheeseburgers and all- wait no, what I'm even- I think I fucked up the universe that's why I'm here" Man frowned and opened his mouth but Peter cut him off lifting his hand to air "Ah, no! I'm not done yet Happy bun, is Tones up there? I mean it's his tower but you know how he is, you never know in which one of his workshop the man's hiding am I right?

"Tones?"

Peter rolled his eyes at Happy's confused gaze "Yeaaah? Tones, like Tony, or did he finally started to introduce himself as Anthony? Man if so I'm gonna tell ya, this universe sucks!- hey did Tony change the design because I remember the the reception being on the right not left," Peter smirked at the bodyguard who automatically gestured the boy to follow, which he did without any hesitation. Peter didn't miss the way Happy would look at him from time to time as they made their way to the elevator, something between shocked expression, maybe disbelieve? It wasn't too long before they reached the living room, the yelling of the Avengers, Peter smiled at that.

"Boss?"

The Avengers or more like the original six, Captain America or Steve Grant Rogers, the man behind the red, blue and white shield with the mind of a strategist who was the first leader of the Avengers team and the super-soldier who stood behind the victory of WWII, next to him was the blond archer laughing his ass off at some joke he just told, the man with rouge life who did what was the best for everyone he cared about, Peter remembered the days he spends playing with Lucky, time on sparring with Kate and Clint, that were good days. Natasha, their sparrings and late talks with cups of hot chocolate, Thor and his stories about other worlds which in reality were not as cool as they sounded, really. Bruce, he was more silent and shy then he was after all of this happened, he didn't have his team yet, Red, She-hulk- though it was obviously the same Bruce. And of course, his mentor, father figure ever since the day Spider-Man and Iron Man first time fought alongside- Tony Stark. 

Peter grinned widely at Avengers' shocked expressions who's eyes snapped in his direction widened, "HEY THERE FUCKERS!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPECIAL CHAPTER**
> 
> Peter smirked as he finally stood up from the rubbles of the fallen warehouse, twenty-six-year-old Avenger watched with satisfaction fell jaws of his fellow Avengers "HEY THERE FUCKERS! SHOCKETH?" Logan smirked as well as he shook his head, no, he wasn't surprised that was Peter Parker and there was nothing to stop him, he was crazy in his own way, he had his own amazing way, he was unstoppable.
> 
> "Let's just go back to the compound, yeah?" Sam said amusement on his tongue as he said it.
> 
> As the Avengers made their way to the Quinjet people of New York who were at the point used to seeing them walking around, shopping, living normal lives, chatting with the neighbors (because they were humans as much as the civilians were), they could hear their usual jokes and stories they loved to exchanged, some sad, some more joyful. Of course, there were losses but it was okay because they were the Avengers. Their Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sec. Chap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sick- unfortunately  
> I'm coughing? That's the word? Anyway I'm getting a little better, no more high temperatures! 
> 
> End note is the bonus chapter! 

* * *

Peter sighed heavily, frustrated at himself for being late for the last training as he walked through the corridor of the Avengers facility, his suit on after a long night of patrolling and papers, statistics, strategy, and plan for the next training perfectly sorted in the binder under his arm, he was tired after the mission from a week ago too, which surprisingly went well against the fact most of the team wasn't available that day.

Now it was around 8 pm and he really needed to sleep as tomorrow morning he had to go back to the city. Work and all that. Maybe Janet was right about him not having time for a normal life? He didn't want to agree thought. The young man sighed as he made his way towards the living floor and frowned when he heard yelling, he walked into the room and sighed internally as he locked his eyes on the red-skinned hulk screaming at the screen, Overwatch turned on, energy drinks and beers all over the room.

On the other side of the couch, Johnny and Laura were laughing their asses off as Ria watched it with a wide grin on her face. Since when were they besties again? Peter shook his head with a fond smile on his face as he walked in. Janet and Pepper were chatting in the kitchen with Natasha, Logan was out in the bar somewhere probably which was rarer than before he was on the team. Others, Kate and her girlfriend were probably somewhere with Cassie. 

"Hey, webhead!" Peter couldn't be happier when he heard Red-Hulk yell towards him with his usual grumpy tongue, everyone knew that he only pretended to be annoyed. "Ya playin' or what?!" Peter smirked though it didn't last long, he was stressed. He shook his head at which Red's expression changed, he seemed sad, confused. "Hey, ya good Parker?" He just nodded and walked through the living room towards the office. 

Everyone in the room fell into silence, Peter was always joyful and yeah, he had times when he would be like that, quiet and sad after long nights of patrols, working for the team, studying. Red understood that knowledge was important but he just overworked himself and that wasn't good, even Bruce said it that one time before-

Red sighed, even Johnny and Laura stopped their little stunt as they looked towards the office's direction. When was the last time he actually took a break, all he did was training, plans for next missions, possibilities, statistics, he stopped showing up on the movie nights that often because he needed to prepare special training for their abilities, individual training for individuals, ironic.

He cared too much. Peter Parker cared too much for his own team but he never seems to care enough for himself. Pepper put her cup on the counter and looked towards Natasha who only nodded in understanding and walked after their leader. Teammates looked in the direction of the door waiting, it wasn't too long before both of them walked out.

Peter smiled softly, that wasn't his usual smile something that made their hearts ache but it was bigger than minutes later, at least "It was brought to my attention that we are in big need of team bonding activities-" Everyone froze, breath caught in their throats. Please no more training, please no more training, please no more- "So, overwatch?" they cheered.

" _It might not be what you want to see" "Not everything is about what I want to see though, is it?"_

* * *

**FIGHT FOR WHAT WE WILL BELIEVE IN**

* * *

The Avengers, his Avengers. The team that changed and at the same time was about the same thing no matter what happened and he loved that fact.

One thing was obvious, they will be always there, in pieces, as one or few but still there, guarding the earth. These were the Avengers - the original six, Captain America or Steve Grant Rogers, the man behind the red, blue, and white shield with the mind of a strategist who was the first leader of the Avengers team and the super-soldier who stood behind the victory of WWII, next to him was the blond archer laughing his ass off at some joke he just told, the man with rouge life who did what was the best for everyone he cared about, Peter remembered the days he spends playing with Lucky, time on sparring with Kate and Clint, that were good days. Natasha, their sparrings and late talks with cups of hot chocolate, Thor and his stories about other worlds which in reality were not as cool as they sounded, really. Bruce, he was more silent and shy then he was after all of this happened, he didn't have his team yet, Red, She-hulk- though it was obviously the same Bruce. And of course, his mentor, father figure ever since the day Spider-Man and Iron Man first time fought alongside- Tony Stark. 

Peter grinned widely at Avengers' shocked expressions, oh how much reminded him of that one mission- "HEY THERE FUCKERS!" He couldn't stop himself from yelling remembering the situation from a decade ago, or was it about to happen in seventeen years? He didn't care "Shooketh?" Avengers gaped at him with big eyes, it wasn't too long before he saw Tony's eyes darken, he was mad. That's bad "Alright got it, Tony. I will get to the point, so here are the most possible answers: Alternative timeline, alternative universe, time travel, same timeline but someone decided to play **god** , alternate multiverse, time travel through the alternate timeline-"

"Stop- just stop" Tony yelled cutting Peter off which reminded Peter of these many moments spent in the labs, they talking science or just- being together on n the sofa with popcorn and watching Mulan and eating other kind of junk food, Tony sighed rubbing his nose than the realization hit him, "You said time travel?"

"That's all you caught from my rant? Really Tones?" Peter smirked as he crossed his arms watching with satisfaction as Tony's jaw dropped to the floor, tough Steve didn't seem as sure about the kid's words as he raised an eyebrow in his _I'm intimidating and the most responsible in this room so you have to listen to my way_ which wasn't at all terrifying if you ask Peter who stood against said Captain in the fight so many times, even more than he fought alongside which maybe was a little worrisome.

The point is, even if Steve decides on little sparing Peter had a chance on getting him down with his experience in a more agile body. He didn't say anything tough and Natasha, well, she put her hand a little bit closer to her knife. Thor was as cheerful as always, good some things never change, Bruce didn't even make eye contact with him, weird. Peter sighed rubbing his neck "So, I guess I need your help before I fuck up the universe more than it probably already is, in this situation usually I would go to the compound yell at Red to turn off the overwatch, and order Thai for team bonding reasons obviously, go with Janet and Ria to the lab from where I would kick out Johnny who visit us definitely too often, call out the meeting immediately because he'll that's something you usually take care of before all goes to shit- so too late know our type of luck, though there's no Red, no Janet, no Ria- and definitely no Johnny here, well, that was in the compound too-," He paused his expression changing into more sad and nostalgic as he looked around the room to Avengers' confusion "And they aren't here- No Logan to yell my ear off, no team." He sighed defeated.

The heroes exchanged looks with each other before they looked at the young kid who looked strangely similar to Stark from his college days, where Happy found him again? Did he actually mentioned how he bumped into the kid either? "So- You're not from here" Tony stated gaining the nod from the kid who grimaced a little at his own situation, which wasn't too good looking from the heroes' perspective. Now looking back Peter wasn't at all surprised something like that even happen to him, there was a reason he was called Peter Bad Luck Parker, though it never was **that bad.** "Alright, alright we can- We can fix this, I'm a mechanic I fix things. Come on-" Tony believes him, Peter smiled softly under his nose, if there was anyone to believe him it was definitely his mentor and it doesn't matter if he remembers him or not. He would help. 

"Peter, Parker"

Stark nodded tough as he smirk, he didn't use Peter's actual name though. There was no chance for that to happen anyway, Peter knew "Come on kid" Peter rolled his eyes at the nickname though didn't stop the amused smile that crept on his face as Tony walked into the elevator, the excitement about looking around the lab was obviously stronger than the worry about would or would they not believe him. Tony obviously would, he knew he would. "We will fix it" Stark muttered making Peter's smile gone wider.

This was familiar, Peter could work with it.

The moment the elevator closed they fallen into silence, Happy stood there awkwardly waiting for them to say anything, move, do anything, though they all seemed to be closed in their own thoughts as they looked most of them blankly into the air as if they were waiting for something.

Natasha was skeptical it was obvious even though it wasn't showing on her face, her eyes on the elevator as if waiting for them to open again and Tony storming with the kid yelling that he was a fucking liar and should be kicked out of his tower, that didn't happen though. Red-haired looked towards the Super-Soldier, Steve who sat not too far from here too didn't move his eyes from the elevator, he was less familiar with all the craziness happening in their world, alien invasion? That's something he could still somehow understand, Nordic gods maybe a little less but this? Some nine-year-old kid walking into the tower as if he owned it cursing them in a somewhat friendly way, telling them about, what did he call it? Time travel through an alternate timeline? That wasn't something Steve would think about two years ago, or more like seventy years ago. 

Clint laughed, every one of them turned towards the archer who wheezed maniacally as if there was something crazily funny in this situation and maybe there was because the rest of the team was a little too busy freaking out about the idea of nine years old kid traveling through time and space to laugh.

They didn't know, they weren't even slightly aware of the dark figure in the far distance waiting for the occasion to strike. Said man smirked darkly as he planned on the attack, his plan was almost prepared and all he needed was perfect circumstances. Everything was like in the clock, for now, all he needed was to wait. He could do that.

Peter knew something was wrong, well, not exactly that way. It was obvious something was wrong when you wake up around two almost there decades younger and the timeline is messed up, at least that's what he thinks. Spider-Sense was buzzing lightly at the back of his head, though there wasn't anything dangerous around him, no. His senses were alerting him of the surroundings which were not like they were supposed to be. 

It was silence as they waited for the elevator to stop, for the most part, "You said, time-travel-"

"Possibly? yes," Peter cut him off automatically glancing towards the, now, older man. Not that they were ever close with their ages. Tony looked back at him, weirdly confused? _Is it because I'm used to interrupting his possible ramblings?_ Peter didn't know though he couldn't help but smile at the memory of that one day at the compound, it was after the first year of college and Tony was dealing with his alcoholism- still, Peter tried to help as much as he could, it was around 11 pm when he finally stood facing the compound.

Not forgetting the very not pleasant fight with Juggernaut an hour earlier. With a sigh, Peter walked into the living room to find Tony leaning against the count drunk and out of it all. _Tony, the_ older man looked up from the glass of alcohol, his eyes glassy, _hey kid you wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you-_ and all the worries were forgotten, for now. "Time travel is- well but I wouldn't dare to say it is, considering the fact that if **it was even** my reality I would be around fifteen years old which is kind of unfair now that I'm nine- god, it sucks, multiverse sucks" Tony chuckled at the kid's words.

"I can believe it does- for you anyway kiddo," the man chuckled shoving his hands into his jeans's pockets.

"Yeah, well- if that's the case could you believe or are interested enough to try and- fix it? I guess, explain it scientifically that's I'm good at anyway and I hate magic- mutually as well if I might add," Peter said smiling softly at his father-figure "I guess I don't sound too- normal? It's not like anything is normal these days just-"

"You talk a lot," Tony finished

"I get that a lot," Peter answered self-conscious as he looked down to his feet bitting on his feet, Tony opening his mouth to say about it being alright- because he talked a lot too- "But it's good, the team needs to hear their leader," Peter said and Tony couldn't stop the little smile the cracked on his lips, " Right?"

"Yeah buddy," They both smiled falling back into, "I talk a lot to, they day- especially when it's about science you know, the smartest person in the room. I think that might make them all feel- a bit self-conscious if you ask me," Peter chuckled.

"God, you never change do you?" Peter asked.

They looked at each other both smirking, _yeah it will be alright, it will be just fine_ Peter thought second before the elevator door opened with a quiet beep announcing the arrival to the Stark's lab floor, his second home.

"Come on brat we have **a lot** to discuss" Tony said shaking his head at the earlier question with amusement, what does that even mean, really?

They walked into the lab both of them automatically falling into the atmosphere of their second home, smirks upon their faces wider then it ever. For a moment Peter forgot about the war, about dead Avegners, about being the most responsible one who had to lead his friends for the death. He forgot about May in her own blood, Ben and the gun shot, Gwen's snapped neck, Harry, MJ, Betty and Flash.

He just let himself breath, for once and he didn't feel the pain as he looked at the only place that could give him a distraction. Sure, Tony was part of his guilt but when he looked at him all he wanted the most for now was to hung out with him, just little more. So he did, he let himself fell into the insecure safety of the sight of his father figure, his mentor. 

"So you gonna tell me something about future Marty?" Peter looked up from where he gazed possibilities they pointed out trough first hour of their little science date, the theories and way to bring Peter back to his times was their priority, especially knowing his presence here would affect their reality. They obviously looked up if Peter existed here and prayed to whoever listened that it wasn't some kind of swap where Peter from Tony's reality was in the other's Peter's body and the other way around, yeah that complicated but nothing heroes weren't used to. 

Peter shrugged in answer, small smile cracking on his lips as he spinned the pen between his fingers looking up at his mentor "Sure, why not?" He said nonchalantly smirking at Tony's shook which meant he probable wasn't excepting **that** answer from the spiderling "What you wanna know?" 

"Wait- wha- wait isn't there like against talking about the future because it will never happen kind of rule in this?" 

"Considering that I'm not part of your reality?" 

For a moment there was silence before Tony finally nodded serious expression back on his face, fingertip tapping on the surface of his desk "Yeah, right. That's, that's fair I guess" He sighed looking back at the holograms dismissing them with wave of his hand turning his full attention on nine year old kid who faced him with small amused small as if he was exactly excepting that from the man in front of him and even if that was a little creepy Tony smiled back at him quickly, before putting back his usual blank mask "So, what's up in the future? Other's reality future, anyway" 

"So about my reality, there was a lot of mess actually, the Avengers were a mess, well not at first- the accords split us, you were right but Roger's was partially to so-" Peter shrugged as he looked at the floor remembering the bloody days" There was no heroes to save people, there were just vigilantes, me, Red, Moon, Power-Man, others. They died Tony, a lots of civilians and- fuck, we couldn't do anything. So I refused to be an Avenger, I was sixteen than, so about two years after Civil War and then- it was supposed to be my birthday wich sucked let me tell you- Thanos happened, half of the Universe disappeared with snap of his fingers." Tony's eyes widen in shock but he didn't dare to ask were the hell was he because he knew, he always knew how he'd end up. "There was fight afte,r that had something to do with time travel, you bringed us back and then was second war- We call it the Endgame, I was seventeen" he sighed.

"You died" He choked and automatically pushed his hands towards his mouth trying to hide how much the fact hit him, tough he knew it was to late, Tony's eyes give it away, they always did. So he took one big breath and continued "You know, I think they were desperate after that, really. Rogers- Cap-Steve- he wanted me to become the leader, I turned him down then, wanted to learn more, study have a life- because after five years in the soul stone everything was different my classmates older then they were when I was- I was fighting for doctorate you know? I was just seventeen but inside- twenty barely two years

It happened there years late, three years after Endgame, compound still was being repaired and he? He fucking decide to retired and not just that! He chose me as their knew leader! The worst fucking job in this business I declined and Natasha stepped in but I knew she's not good this kind of-- you know. Avengers needed a leader, after a lot of thinking I took over," He said but Tony didn't say anything too shocked to say anything, " I'm currently thirty-seven, leader of the Avengers for decade now and I still hate this job- at this same time tough-" Peter said rolling his eyes, "its not always **that** bad- I loved doing this, being a hero" 

"That's- wow, that's a lot-"

"I guess- we're all just bunch of messes thrown together like that mission in Mexico"

"Sounds like quiet a story behind that words" And Peter giggled because that were exact same words Ben said to him, well, mostly he thought as he nodded. "Wanna tell me?" Tony smirked and he did, so he started with their up and fall, Red's love for video games tough he didn't miss the grimace when he mentioned Ross, so he explained his change.

He talked about Torch and meetings at the Lady Liberty, about Laura Kinney and X-Men, about Logan and his not so funny jokes about Peter's virginity and his own alcoholism. Movie nights, late serious talks with Tasha and cups of hot chocolate, video games at three in the morning, special trainings that Peter came up with when he was staying up late. Everything. And he loved it when Tony looked so proud. 

_"You believe me?"_

_"It's a bit to detailed to call it bullshit Mr. Parker,"Tony said chuckling, "You know, I was sceptical but no liar can tell their lies like that- besides J.A.R.V.I.S have lying detector installed"_

_"Of course he does"_

Tony wanted to say something important, really, to say how it all sound that he was in fact great leader because from the way Peter talked he seemed to doubt that. He wanted to say he was kind of jealous because his team was never that close, they weren't considering each other work-mates, so friends? **A family?** That wasn't something to be expected from the Avengers but obviously he had to be cut off by the alarm's and fucking explosions.

At first he didn't register it, not because he was slow or something, there just never was an alarm. No one is stupid enough to brake into the tower! But there it was real threat alert screaming at them as they exchanged looks and shot into their feet second later, he didn't miss Peter grabbing some kind of devices from the table he put on his arms that he worked on during they chat- he called it what again? web-shooters? Huh, smart kid.

They fell into the elevator, Tony slamming the button, it was avengers level threat. For a second Tony hesitated looking down at the pale and hound kid, his brown curls messy, almost begging to ruffle them and the hazelnut eyes that looked up at him as the owner of the tower frowned in confusion.

He was the cutest kid in the world and for a moment Tony wanted to send him back into the lab and lock him down, then he saw the wild fire in the very same hazelnut eyes and he knew there was no point in doing this. If what the kid said was truth he was in the business for what? Two decades? He was definitely more experienced than Stark, looking younger or older, that didn't matter.

"You ready?"

Peter smirked at him, his eyes shinning mischievously in the way that made Tony's skin crawl. He was a super hero, right? "I was born ready" That's when the elevator beeped and doors opened. The man in the black suit stood in the destroyed living room of the Avengers Tower, he was grinning widely. Peter's heart fastened as he recognized the skull on his chest. The gun pointed in his direction "Black skull"

"Goodnight Spider-Man" Bang of the gun was heard and than screaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPECIAL CHAPTER:**
> 
> Peter sighed as he put down his bag, he was back in the compound. Smiled creeped onto his face almost automatically and now twenty-seven year old rushed out of his room and into the common room were everyone of the team were waiting for him. 
> 
> He still felt the pain of loose, the smiles were fake and what was supposed to be break was like torture, May, he missed her so much-
> 
> "Hey, web-head! You with us?" He looked up, all of them waiting with smiles. Everyone of them, his team, his friends, his second family and he smiled, Truly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't really know what to do here so I just improvised, besides the good news is I'm getting better or rather I hope It's good news still I will try to make it something weird because I am weird, that if you didn't notice it. God I take to long- Enjoy
> 
> Bonus at the end!

Peter didn't remember much, his head hurt as he groaned waking up to the blinding light making his eyes squeeze in dissatisfaction, he felt the pain all over his body pulsing hot, tickling him like a fire. First thing he registered was silhouette in the distance, the words came a little later. He wasn't tied, no. But It was so similar to that one time that he felt as if he was kidnapped all over again and all he hoped was that the team will find him, hopefully, soon. 

"They're not coming" 

He blinked up at the dark skinned woman above him, her gold hair were waving as they layed on both her shoulder, white delicate dress with black elements and hypnotizing dark green eyes, she was stunning. Calming, making the pain go forgotten "How would you know?" 

"They're dead Peter" He didn't ask her how she knew his identity, it didn't matter. He lost everything. The hot tears fell down from his eyes as he finally broke, head down as he sobbed. "But it's alright" She said hugging him like his aunt would always do to make him feel better 

"It's my fault" 

"No, it isn't" 

"but it feels- like it is" 

* * *

**ALMOST LIKE THAT ONE TIME-**

* * *

There was silence after the bang filled the room and everyone turned towards the elevator were both of them stood, Tony with his eyes closed the second he knew he couldn't do anything and Peter who seemed to be only annoyed by the man who shoot him- or well so they would think of not for the bullet that slipped from between his fingers and fell to the ground. Everyone went silent because this kid- nine years old just caught the bullet with his own hand, the black soldier didn't seem surprised tough, more angry than he was before though as he charged at the boy who leaped into the air above their's head pushing him to the ground as he used him like a trampoline and stuck himself to the ceiling with joyful scream.

"Wow, you might be really out of shape if you got fooled by this again, huh buddy?" The words were childish, care free, it made them snap back to reality as every single of the original Avengers reached out for their weapons.

They didn't except the explosion, none of them did, the spider-kid? was send back with its full force making the black dressed man laugh maniacally as he leaped out of the window disappearing, leaving all of the six original Avengers confused.

It was Stark who shook out of this state first as he flied out the window leaving rest of the team in the destroyed living room. Clint stood there, he was worried the most having some experience with kids he was natural to be fatherly in front of them, even if the kid claimed to be thirty six it doesn't matter because on the outside he was a kid and that made Clint heart clench in worry. He didn't knew him but he couldn't help himself but wander.

Captain was more distanced tough he couldn't denny that seeing young man fell out the window was worrisome. Thor and Bruce seemed both confused, everything happened so fast that there was a little chance to understand what was happening, especially with the time travel mess that happened earlier before Tony took the kid to his workshop. Which was even more confusing than the kid himself because Tony never took anyone to his work place, never. Bruce himself got his own, separated lab but he never was in Tony's private one.

_The heroes they are_ Peter thought somewhere bitterly.

"I'm going to look at the cameras" Natasha said leaving them all as she walked into the elevator not even waiting for Captain to wake up from his shock, "wait shouldn't we wait for Tony?" And disappeared seconds later behind the elevator door ignoring the man completely.

It was about half hour later when Tony finely showed up, he was alone as he stepped out of his suit and walked towards his teammates looking trough his shoulder for a second to look at the broken window. He winced at the sight before turning back to the others who were waiting for the man of Iron to come back, Bruce shifted uncomfortably on his seat while Thor toyed with his hammer. Cap stood still, question in his eyes left unspoken. Tony shook his head. 

It was the moment that Natasha walked into the room all the eyes landed on her as she sighed heavily grimacing. "I didn't find anything" was said as she sat at the couch. It all seemed surreal, in few hours they meet a cute, dirty mouthed, genius kid from the future ot possible alternative universe who just disappeared after what looked like a terrorist attack at the tower? That didn't add itself "They just-" disappeared. Yeah, Tony nodded as he turned towards the elevator not even thinking as he entered the elevator.

"Tony! Where are you going!?" He didn't miss the disapproving look behind captain's eyes a mechanic waited for the elevetor to close.

"Find them" that's all he said before he disappeared from their sight. 

**"Sir, mind if I suggest a possible solution"** J.A.R.V.I.S. said the minute billionaire walked into the room, holographic blueprints activating instantly were the superhero stopped his work. The man in question walked towards his usual place smiling a little at his AI. The true is, he may not know the kid but he was cute, he seemed to be likable kid from what he noticed and for a one selfish second he thought that- if he really was an Avenger, from the future but still- maybe they could keep him? He could keep him. He was a genius after all, the little what he helped down here made Tony's work faster from few hours to only twenty minutes, and that was one of the most complicated problems he had.

"Knock yourself out I guess"

**"i would prefer not, thank you, sir"** than moment later, **"I may suggest contacting Master Peter's family, who based on my researches should live in Queens, Foster Hills. Considering his recklessness in telling you about the future we can assume he may have said them something we don't know yet?"**

"J you're genius"

**"I know Sir, thank you"** The A.I. said in answer helpfully and Tony swear he could hear the smirk behind these words as he pulled out the number of one Benjamin Parker.

"Alright let's get our shot, shall we?" 

The moment Tony walked into the living room once again everyone perked up from where they sat, looking towards him with what would look like hope, Steve and Natasha talked on the side, the blonde gripping the phone in one hand as they both frowned at Tony who understood instantly, S.H.I.E.L.D. the last thing they need was exactly that, stupid Pirate looking for enhanced soldiers, not a chance, Tony thought as he glared at their direction.

Bruce was in the kitchen before he walked out with three cup of tea, looking at Tony who only shook his head in answer making Bruce shrug before he give two cups to Steve and Natasha. 

"You found something Stark?" Tony heard captain speak up from where he stood with tea in his hand his expression almost annoyed, Natasha οn the other hand expressionless as she looked at him with something behind her eyes, something happened couldn't really describe, something dangerous. Tony nodded.

"Not much," He said as which Natasha rolled her eyes making Tony clench his fists in frustration before he spoke up again cutting irritated captain America, "I found relatives, called them to come here, maybe they know something, after all first thing normal people do in crisis situations like that is talk themselves out to whoever they trust." He said getting rather unbelievable looks from his team "J.A.R.V.I.S's theory not mine" Tony added unhelpfully

"better than nothing" Natasha commented at which Bruce nodded from where he stood beside the table, small smile on his lips as his looked to them.

"And who knows maybe we'll find something about the weird kid" Tony spoke again

"I don't think that's-"

Tony's eyes snapped to Steve "That's what?" He cut him off, "You don't think that's great idea, yeah we know that capsicle but it's better to find out than wonder anyway, any better plan?" Natasha shrugged, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly!" The billionaire exclaimed much to their annoynace.

" **Boss?"** They heard J.A.R.V.I.S's voice call out

"Yes dear-"

"They're here-"

"Heard that," Tony said smirking at the Avengers as he cut his AI of, Natasha sighed annoyed while Steve opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut of by mechanic, "That's my plan going into life capsicle and nobody will take it away from me! Ha!" The elevator dinged and the very confused marriage couple looked at the heroes with wide eyes, Happy not so happy about the whole mess, "May and Ben Parkers I assume?"

"You assume right Mr Stark," The man said smiling awkwardly, "Is that about our nephew? Because-"

"He just kicked weird villain's ass and disappeared as fast as he stormed into this tower?" Barton cut in with questions much to Natasha's amusement, the smirk appearing on most of the Avengers faces, "At first I didn't believe the kid's story to be honest but after what happened second ago? Yep, he's one of us that's defined"

"Didn't we work for year now only?" Bruce asked frowning as he looked towards Barton who shrugged,

"He head out vibe," Barton defended

Natasha snorted, "And what kind of vibe is that exactly?" She asked with raised eyebrow from where she say her arms crossed as she raised an eyebrow at the spy.

"Chaos?"

"That's valid," Tony said shrugging getting confused star from everyone, "What , everyone here's a mess you can't deny that- anyway Mr. And Mrs. Parker we need your help in finding Peter"

"Finding? We thought-"

"The villain blast him away," Barton said cutting the woman off, "If the wall isn't--" they all looked at the glassed wall with huge hole in it, _I will call someone to fix it_ from Tony and Thor's _you can't do that Man of Iron what if he the warrior was to walk the way he walked out? If he didn't learn to fly or walk on the side of the building then I don't believe he will walk in the same way- wait,_ Clint cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention back to him- well besides Tony who muttered to himself about looking through whole City's cameras and satellites, God they were really new in all of this weren't they? "Anyway as I was going to say your son was epically throwed out of the window after kicking the weird villain's ass and throwing a nice comeback- then disappeared"

"And you think we can help you finding him, how?" Ben asked a bit annoyed as he looked at the heroes exchanging their looks.

"Maybe, he told you something before disappearing from home? Because he was in home right? Before-"

"Talking weird things about being thirty something and an Avenger? Swearing a lot mind me tell you," May said, "Because if that's what you were asking about then yes- he mentioned these- Red Bull? Logan I think and-- Johnny?" She asked to which Ben nodded Avengers frowning-

"Logan- Howlett?" Everyone's attention snapped to Steve who frowned at the mention of the name, "I heard he's- was an X-Men now"

"Well, it seems like we have a lead," Tony said, "Alright everyone let's suit up and-"

"Waste of time," They heard as in the center of the room red ring appears, as of portal- the man in blue robes walked out, the red cape behind him floating much to Steve's annoynace who seemed to start losing hope in everything normal in this world, "they are in the center Manhattan- Spider-Man though it's funny but he seemed angry"

"And why's that funny specifically?" Natasha asked frowning

"Last time, half of the city was destroyed but you know- let's not dwell on it- the important part is I am here which shouldn't happened"

"What are you about-"

"Someone's playing God Stark," he said cutting the man off, "Change the whole universe with the necklace of old witch he stolen from one of the Sanctrums- he didn't thought about me though, so that's probably why nothing change in my point of view, mostly-- that's why I didn't notice it straight away as well. Stupid Wonk and his experiments," The man muttered angrily

"That makes so much sense now," Clint said, "A wizard, stolen necklace and changed realities! That's why I became an Avenger exactly-"

"But what's his plan! Why would he do it, I don't get it," Stark said it frowning, "Is it power? Money, it's always the same anyway- or destruction?"

"Last time I remember Spider-Man messed up with all of his plans- him and his team, maybe that's why we're all here? No team to hell the spider so it will be easier to kill him"

"You heard the wizard everyone-"

"I am the sorcerer supreme-"

"We're heading to Manhattan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPECIAL CHAPTER:**
> 
> Peter groaned as he looked down at the paper in front of him annoyed - to be completely honest he wasn't sure how he survived the college now that he went through one of Tony's old blueprints- he was so stupid wasn't he? He couldn't help but think as he rubbed the back of his head. 
> 
> "Need a help with this?" He heard from behind, Janet's warm smile making him crack a one of his own
> 
> He shook his head though before looking back at the paper- it would help with special training he thought as he took pencil back into his hand, "No- I have to deal with this one on my own." He said
> 
> "Alright then, Mr.Responsible," she said smiling a bit to which he nodded turning to the paper his jaw clenched as he sighed tiredly, " But maybe take that break," She said suddenly
> 
> "Yeah- I will do that," He said as he put down the pencil, "there's always day tomorrow right?" He repeated her from few nights ago much to her amusement
> 
> "Come on, I think they're going to turn on tanglet!"


End file.
